


what we lose along the way

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x17 coda, Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, POV Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Asmodeus’ proposal should sound absurd, but it doesn’t to Alec. Not when it’s the best shot Magnus has at happiness.





	what we lose along the way

**Author's Note:**

> A 3x17 coda, spoilers ahead

Asmodeus’ proposal should sound absurd. Alec should laugh at the notion of breaking up with Magnus, of ending his relationship with the man he loves, because of the whim of a Greater Demon. He should be able to shake his head and walk away because what does any of this matter if he doesn’t get to go back to Magnus, back _home_ , to the proposal and the future this is all for?

...except it’s more than that now.

The man he loves broke down in front of him and admitted in no uncertain terms that the only thing that the way he feels without his magic may be how he feels for the rest of his life. Unhappy. Empty. Worthless.  

All Alec ever wanted was for Magnus to be happy and he can’t be, not like this. It isn’t enough for Alec to return with good intentions and a heart full of undying devotion. No matter what Alec says, no matter how much he loves Magnus with every last ounce of himself, it isn’t enough to make him happy any more. _He_ isn’t enough to make Magnus happy any more.

So if sacrificing his own happiness is what it takes to give Magnus that happiness back? If that’s what Asmodeus wants, Alec will do it. He’ll do it a million times over. He’ll lose up everything he’s ever wanted it if brings that spark of life back to Magnus, because he just wants him to be happy, whatever it takes.

Magnus gave up everything for him. It’s only fair that he do the same in return.

And it’s fine, Alec reasons, hands trembling at his side in anticipation of what he finds himself about to agree to. He was only ever meant to be a temporary part of Magnus’ life from the start. They’d have their moments and then Magnus would go on without him. It was only Alec who imagined them growing old together - Magnus always knew Alec would come and go and he’d move on, finding happiness long after Alec left. Magnus always planned for a life after Alec, he’ll be fine.

And as long as Magnus is better Alec will find a way to be fine, too. He has to. 

Asmodeus’ proposal should sound absurd, but it doesn’t to Alec. Not when it’s the best shot Magnus has at happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell) while we all hang out waiting for someone to #SaveShadowhunters ! <3)


End file.
